Ultraman Neos
by B-36
Summary: When all hell breaks loose on Earth with the arrival of a group of invading aliens led by the Baltans a new silver Titan rises to protect humanity, but who is he, why is his species feared and mostly the stuff of legend? Find out some in the first story meant to reboot the Ultra series. Oh yeah, this guy doesn't have a Power Timer.


On the outer edges of Pluto's gravity a small spaceship hid behind a massive meteor that blocked it from being detected by all but the most determined scans. It was glowing as scanners reached its stealthy skin. At Earth time 1923 hours on July 16, 2016 two spheres of light, one red and the other blue traveled past Pluto keeping far from the gravity well of the planet when the ship rushed forward and fired two lasers that reached with invisible strength and struck the red energy transport. It maneuvered away and fired a silver beam of energy striking the ship burning off its skin. The blue transport then rushed forward and struck its companion sending it flying. The two then headed to the sun to escape the vengeful being in the transport.

**Titles OST** **Ultraman Neos Opening by Tatsuya Maeda  
**

_From beyond the Shining Galaxy_

_Whose eyes are looking at Earth_

_Where is the Heart of Justice?_

_When you open the door to courage_

_Dont give up, Dont give oh NEOS!_

_Dont stop! Dont stop! Oh Neos!_

_In order to build a new daybreak_

_this silver warrior wont lost to anyone_

_Ultraman, Ultraman, oh NEOS!_

_Ultraman, Ultraman, oh Neos!_

_**Rise of the Hero! Ultraman Neos Arrives!**_**  
**

**July 17th, 2016**

**4:24 P.M. EST US**

**Hendricks Base, Brussels**

Commander Jacob Wilner sat his seat and drank some tea as James O'Malley, Lieutenant, best pilot he had, and pain in the ass first class stood before him.

"Well?" asked Wilner questioningly to O'Malley who then met his eyes head on and spoke for the first time since this morning.

"I wanted to beat the AWACS at its own game during exercises, I flew to 200 feet and kept low until I was a mile away, I flew up at mach speeds, launched at AWACS and its protectors and won the War Games. Regrettably I broke glass for several miles, I felt the cost of the glass was worth it to be prepared for future encounter with invaders from Earth or above and beating the French, which we did." O'Malley replied.

The Commander nodded, he knew all that was going to come from hotshot O'Malley, sadly his superiors were in a foul mood for the half million dollar damage done to the area despite the pilot going as slow as possible to avoid detection and protests.

"Thank you, thankfully for you our lords and masters in Brussels have decided that you're talents are wasted in the field and want you in test flights until the lawsuits die down. 20 years ago you could've gotten away with it and few would've complained but now with peace for the last decade on all fronts means you're out for now." Wilner explained and watched O'Malleys face fall into despair.

'However the French Air Ministry is infuriated that their new AWACS failed to detect an F-18 until it was in launching distance and want you to test the new plane against them as soon as possible, considering how much they with the Brits and Germans spent to make the next gen eyes of the sky I'm not surprised they're punishing the operators and pilots by pitting them against you until they reach a reasonable interception rate." He watched the face lift as the calculating eyes plotted how to beat the AWACS into the dirt while escaping again and again.

"For all of our sakes you will have reduced pay and be forbidden to fly 50 miles near a town, now you you will meet Captain Baker of the Striker program at 1750 hours, dismissed." The Commander barked to make sure it penetrated, O'Malley didn't jump and saluted. Then he left as the commander dismissed him smiling as he plotted to make the Europeans scream until they got their act together.

As he headed into the cafeteria he looked at the faces around who looked over him to see what his face was, when satisfied about his fate they resumed eating while he went for some food when he saw Charles Nieuvelle, the commander of the French Air forces whose forces had been smashed by O'Malley and the 4th Aerial division of the United Nation Anti-Invader Armed Forces UNAIAF. The man waved him over,

"Hello hammer." replied the usually angry Frenchman with a smile and shook his hand nearly crushing O'Malleys hand.

"Hello, how are the hawks?" he replied holding back expressions of pain as the Frenchman still crushed his hand.

"The young ones are dreading us." he replied and finally let go, again O'Malley showed no reaction save a hissing in the teeth causing a grunt of satisfaction.

"Good, thanks for pulling strings again." O'Malley said.

"France had 5 monster attacks slip under the radar in the past, we will not allow a chance to correct that pass by our fingers again." The Frenchman replied, nodding O'Malley understood immediately why as memories of the destruction of Versailles and Paris by Alien Keel were remembered.

"Lets hope we don't need to use the training." O 'Malley replied and the Frenchman nodded in hope as they reached a table where a bunch of recruits were.

**2 hours later: 624 hours  
**

O'Malley sat in the cockpit of the multi-role Mach 4 capable "Reaper" strike fighter, built by an association of Gloster, Heinkel, and SAAB the plane was big, it reminded him of the F4 Phantom he started with and smiled as he remembered taking down a pair of SU-25s in exercises when a small knock diverted his attention, turning he saw Captain Karen Baker, head chief of the project give a thumbs up and he nodded back, she climbed off and the plane started to begin the process to fly.

Around him 20 men worked furiously to send the plane up in record time as if war would be declared today and two minutes later the fighter was on the airfield awaiting clearance.

**Brussels, Belgium, 630 hours**

The people of Belgium were in a good mood as they went about their lives while rain threatened when a flash of turquoise light flew through UNAIAF HQ causing it to explode, the chaos spread as a blue orb descended on the ground and broke open to reveal a large dinosaur like creature which howled as it fired a stream of blue flames at an apartment block causing it to explode by some mysterious process.

All over the city cell phones sent SOS requests to EU, UN, US, and UNAIAF forces, within 30 minutes the worlds military organizations had an idea of what they were dealing with and sent messages to all non-nuclear forces in Northern Europe while Southern and Eastern Europe set up strikes on the dinosaur and the turquoise ball of energy.

**94 miles south of Brussels: 652 hours**

**200 feet above groundlevel**

James O'Malley flew the Strike fighter expertly as he went through the weapon choices and mission profile, he was to attack a small group of retired Chieftain tanks with Hellfires, Mavericks, cannons, and JDAMs, then fly back and try to escape retaliation from enemy fighters and if needed use his 25mm cannons and a pair of AMRAAMS on any foolish fighter that got too close, all while under radio silence.

He sat back when a red glow caught his attention, turning his plane he saw a large red ball of energy, inside a shadow moved looking for something, O'Malley instinctively picked up the radio and entered the call code of the AWACS who he was supposed to be hiding from.

"Reaper Proto calling Baby Eagle, we got a possible bogey south of Main HQ request reinforcements or instructions." He called and heard a curse from the other end.

"Proto, you've been received, keep an eye on it, we've got problems since Brussels is under attack by an energy ball and a dinosaur. keep an eye on it." The lieutenant replied.

The red energy ball flew to Brussels and O'Malley replied "I think we're being listened in on, the bogey is heading to Brussels!" The lieutenant quickly responded with "Follow him to Brussels, until its motives are known your only targets are the dinosaur and energy ball in Brussels"

"Very well Leftenent, ETA 10 minutes, its going slow."

**Around Brussels, 700 hours**

A large group of fighter bombers flew in, they were an elite bunch whose jobs were to be first responders and attack monsters and/or aliens and send information about said monstrosities to the nearest communication centers such as AWACS or command posts, behind them followed a large group of 50 A-10 Warthogs which had recently been purchased by UNAIAF forces for this exact purpose.

Today the fighters rushed in as they heard that the energy transport was dissipating, as they rushed forward GPS coordinates went right to the guided weapons on their wings or under their bodies.

At 15 miles away the long ranged missiles launched to the titans wrecking Brussels.

Inside Brussels one of the targets emerged from his energy transport, it was a massive being, twice as large as most of the titans that wrecked earth decades ago, in place of a face was a green circle surrounded by skin, its torso had a large white bone like surface over mottled grey skin while in the bone like surface were four glass circles that glowed green, two large bony claws instead of hands, and on its legs were more of the bony surface.

It was a corrupted demon of hell, its name was Zamu, Alien Zamu of the YY system.

The alien looked around as its new pet fired another burst of fire when a strange whistling sound caught its attention, turning it saw a bunch of smoke trails rush to him, surprised it pushed it claws out forward causing massive green lightning to emerge from them, then he pushed the arms back causing all four green circles to launch a series of energy beams from the chest eradicating a fourth of the missile stream.

20 seconds later, 150 missiles stuck the two beings causing Zamu to roar in anger, he then ran forward followed by Bemular to catch up to the missile carriers, just as the UN planned.

52 seconds later JDAMs fell from the sky while medium range missiles struck the aliens distracting them as the JDAMs struck, as the smoke cleared the fighters formed up to leave when a green beam struck five F-16s disintegrating them while a blue stream of fire struck two F-35s annihilating them.

The fighters flew around and began to realize that they were against different foes, the nimble planes separated and put on afterburner to allow most of them a fair chance at escape, 10 seconds later their chances of escape rose to 100% as the A-10 Warthogs launched their missiles and bombs distracting the two alien superweapons from their intended targets, turning the two prepared to fire fire when the cannons fired.

The two cried out as the mass of 30mm cannon rounds struck them in their torsos, Zamu roared when several of the planes rose up and dropped flares in their faces blind him and allowing the planes to rush away for another strafing run although the pilots wondered if this was the wisest course.

However as they came in their worst nightmares were realized as the two fired when a blue burst of energy struck the oncoming waves of energy blocking them, turning all 100 eyes of the Warthogs saw a red energy ball with a blue energy beam coming from it. The beam clash ended as the Warthogs turned away, then the red ball dissolved revealing a large silver humanoid with red mixed into his body, on his head was a small blue crystal in-between his eyes, on top of it was a small fin that went from the crystal to the middle of his back.

His chest had a large red 'W' stripe starting from his shoulders while the middle line went up to his neck.

The alien snarled while the dinosaur roared and they charged, with a burst of speed the silver giant reached them first and with glowing fists punched them proving to all he was ambidextrous as he launched powerful punches sending the two back, then Zamu fired a beam from his crystal at the giants head. The Silver Titan ducked and rolled, and continued rolling until he crashed into Bemulars legs sending it down, the Titan got back up and and grappled with Zamu while Bemular revealed a weakness that would've been hilarious at any other time as its short arms prevented it from lifting itself high enough and without a real neck it couldn't aim its mouth at the Titan.

Above them James O'Malley watched as the two grappled and the dinosaur tried to get up, he smiled as he called to the AWACS and updated them while trying to suppress a chuckle as Bemular failed again to get up as sympathy was not a strong point.

"You are ordered to fire on the Alien and dinosaur, retain enough arms if our new ally proves harmful." Came the directive, smiling James O"Malley went into his combat trance, which as three psychologists described was when he shut down from the outside world and increased his reflexes due to him being on an experimental drug.

Seeing that Zamu was engaged in conflict he turned on the dinosaur and fired two missiles on the monster which caused nice explosions but nothing else save for some eardrum damage, which in reality wasn't that big an issue.

The massive strike plane went in for another strike when the Silver Titan noticed it, an idea formed in his head, kicking Zamu away he made a '+' with his right arm sticking up and his left over it and a silver beam flew out and struck Bemular on the back, a second later Bemulars body shimmered and then exploded with the explosive force of a Fuel Air Explosive bomb.

Turning his eyes let out a gold pair of beams and scanned Zamu and found an opening, Zamu jumped and he aimed with another '+' beam when he vanished and the Strike Fighter was left in the path, .8 of a second later James O'Malley was disintegrated by a combined Spacium mass driver and a large amount of energy rays wiping him out effectively.

The Titan looked in silence and then flew up, 500 feet up he started spinning in all directions and at such speed it looked like he was a silver ball when a red energy formation went around him creating the transport of earlier, below him came the remnants of James O'Malley and the Reaper Strike Fighter, then the transport flew up into space.


End file.
